


A Day in the Park

by hazard0us



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel with kids, Coffee, Cutie pies, Dean with kids, Domestic-ish fic, Fluff, ISPY, Ice Cream, Uncle Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazard0us/pseuds/hazard0us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds a sweet little girl in the park, and after trying to find who she belongs to- Castiel is face to face with her really hot uncle. </p><p>Dean was never a patient man and he never thought he'd run into someone who Mari thought was prettier than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, but honestly, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's quite adorable, if I do say so myself. I mean who wouldn't squeal at the thought of Dean being an uncle and teasing Sam's baby girl?

“Aw, aren’t you a cutie?” Castiel cooed, slouching down to meet the little girl’s eyes. The girl looked up at him with bright brown eyes and smiled. “Now, who do you belong to, hmm?” The little girl continued to smile at him, and Castiel turned his head, his eyes scanning the park. 

“Pretty,” the little girl said, pointing up at him. Castiel smiled down at her and raised an eyebrow when she stretched her little arms out towards him, “Up, up, up,” she insisted. 

“Up?” Castiel questioned, scanning the area again, seeing no one except for an old man, so Castiel swooped the child up in his arms. “Where’s your mommy, sweetheart?”

“Mommy home,” the child responded, placing her chubby little hands on Castiel’s face, “Pretty,” she repeated. Castiel was quite flattered that the child found him pretty, children were always the most truthful. He kept glancing around the park, but after a while he decided to walk around and ask anyone if they knew the child. 

“Come on, let’s go find your owner,” he laughed as the child bounced in his arms, her curly hair going all over the place. 

Fifteen minutes and several too-forward single mothers later, Castiel could not find who the child belonged to. The girl began squirming in his arms, “Tirsty. I tirsty,” she whined. Castiel glanced down at her and grinned. 

“Well, looks like I’ll be taking you back to my picnic and feeding you,” he began poking her belly, she giggled in response, “then I’ll take you to the police. Someone has to be missing such a pretty princess like you.” He sounded like such a mother, but he couldn’t help himself. The child was lovely with her big bambi eyes, curly blonde hair, and light skin. There’s no way someone wouldn’t miss her. He turned then, and started walking towards the picnic area he had reserved. His friends would be there already with food and drinks. 

He was playing a very intense game of ISPY with the child when he heard a frantic calling, “Mari? Mari! Mari! Where are you? Mari?” Castiel shifted the child to his right and turned towards the voice. 

“Excuse me,” he called, raising his hand, “Is this Mary?” A man in a black V-neck swiveled around and jogged to him. Castiel glanced at the child when she started giggling and squirming in his arms. 

“Un-ka Dean! Un-ka Dean!” Mari laughed as the man got closer. Castiel returned his gaze to the man and opened his mouth to say something but his words got caught in his throat. 

Uncle Dean was, well, really hot, and even that might be an understatement. Dean reached them finally, his eyes the greenest green Castiel has ever seen, and his cheeks were slightly pink against his tan, freckled face. 

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled, “I’m assuming this fairy princess belongs to you? Mary, right?” The man nodded too busy focused on the child in Castiel’s arms. 

“Un-ka Dean, pretty,” Mari said pointing to Castiel. Castiel could feel a blush creeping up his neck as Dean finally noticed him. 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s um, that’s Mari not Mary, sorry,” Dean rushed, his eyes piercing right through Castiel’s soul. 

“My apologies,” Castiel murmured. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until Mari squirmed again and stretched her hands to cup her uncle’s cheeks. 

“Un-ka Dean pretty,” she giggled as Dean laughed. 

“Yes, Mari. Uncle Dean’s pretty, you’re pretty, and this man who found you is very pretty,” Dean said, his eyes meeting Castiel’s towards the end of his sentence. 

“Um, you probably want her back,” Castiel said awkwardly, handing Mari over to Dean. He took her gracefully and raised her high above his head then lowered her quickly, giving her an eskimo kiss. She screamed and giggled the entire time, and Castiel couldn’t help but smile at how adorable this entire scene was. “I’ll leave you two to get-,” Castiel began. 

“No, no stay, I haven’t said thank you or anything,” Dean rushed, placing Mari atop his broad shoulders. Honestly, that shirt should be illegal, the way it stretched across his chest and just Jesus. Castiel felt like fainting. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure you would have done the same.”

Dean’s face fell for a moment, but then he grinned, “You have kids?” 

“Uh. No, but I’m sure if I did and I lost sight of them you would have rescued them,” Castiel stumbled, inwardly kicking himself for sounding like an idiot. Luckily, Dean’s smile just got wider. 

“Right, so let me repay you.”

“No, that won’t be necessary, please. I am not taking your money for doing what a decent human being would have done.” 

“Okay, then do you like ice cream?” Dean inquired and Mari squealed, “eyesqueam!” Castiel chuckled and nodded. “Well, there was an ice cream truck not too far from here, let me buy you one.”

“I’m sorry, I really should get going,” Castiel mumbled, rubbing a hand through his hair and turning.

“Raincheck then? We could get a coffee, catch a movie, and grab some dinner, and not necessarily in that order,” Dean suggested, a hint of amusement in his voice. Castiel’s head snapped back to him in an instant, and he almost toppled over seeing the hot as fuck smirk on Dean’s face. 

“I- um,” Castiel stuttered. What the hell? Couldn’t he catch a break? Gabriel and Meg would have his balls if they saw him right now. Castiel shook his head and took a deep breath. He released his most charming smile and tried again, “You plan to do all three in one day?” 

Dean stared at him for a while, and Castiel noticed him quickly lick his lips, “Yeah, or we could do one each day, better for me.”

Castiel huffed out a laugh, “Okay,” he conceded, “I’m free tomorrow at six,” he said, turning and walking away. 

“Hey! Hey wait!” Dean shouted, Castiel stopped and began to turn his head when Dean and a laughing Mari appeared in front of him. “I- uh,” he cleared his throat, “I need your number.” Castiel smirked and pulled out a pen from his pocket. Without another thought, he grabbed Dean’s hand and scribbled his number on the man’s palm. 

“Me too! Me too!” Mari squeaked, shoving her little hand in front of Castiel, “Of course,” he said, drawing a smiley face. She screamed in delight and held her hand up to Dean. “Look un-ka Dean! Look!” 

Castiel had never seen such joy and all he did was draw three lines on her, “Yeah, that’s cool, Mari. When we get home you can show it to Mommy and Daddy,” Dean said, his eyes full of love, it made Castiel’s heart warm. 

“Wait, she’s not yours?” he let out then. Dean eyed him with a raised eyebrow, “No, she’s my brother’s. I mean, her English isn’t too great, but I think you could understand the ‘un-ka’ part.” 

“Oh, I thought,” Castiel let the words fall as Dean gave him another smirk, “You thought wrong, and I’m not answering anymore questions until our first date.” 

It was Castiel’s turn to raise an eyebrow, “So it’s a date then?” Dean’s mouth popped open and then he raised his free hand to rub the back of his neck, “Well, uh, yeah. Who wouldn’t take a face like yours out on a date?” Castiel responded to that with a blush.  
“Pretty,” Mari said through her thumb, reaching her free hand to pat Castiel’s cheek. And that’s when Castiel noticed how close he and Dean were. That fainting feeling was coming back to him. 

“Yes, Mari, the man is very pretty,” Dean agreed, his voice serious then he pouted, “is he prettier than me?” Castiel felt like his face was on fire and let out a nervous giggle. Yes, Castiel actually giggled, and in his state it was a high as Mari’s giggle. 

Mari considered her uncle’s question for a moment, her nose scrunched up and her thumb still in her mouth, “Mommy pretty,” she said. Castiel and Dean laughed at her response, and Mari pulled her thumb out and clapped, delighted to see them smile. 

“Yeah, well, at least I’m prettier than your daddy, right?” Dean chuckled, gently pulling Mari’s curls behind her ear. The scene was too cute and Dean was too beautiful and Castiel really needed to leave before he leaned over and kissed him. 

“Right, well, tomorrow then,” he rushed, turning and speed-walking away. He was only about fifteen feet away when his phone began vibrating. The screen read ‘unknown number’ and he slid his finger across to answer, “Hello?” 

“So you didn’t tell me your name, and to Mari’s,” Dean’s voice was interrupted by a very excited, “That me!”, “Yes, Mari that’s you. Anyways, to Mari’s observations I’m going to put you under Very Pretty Man.” Castiel barked out a laugh as he turned once again to find Dean standing- phone and Mari in hand. 

“Castiel. My name is Castiel.” 

“Castiel, huh? Interesting name, right Mari?” Dean asked the little girl in his arms. “Cas-tea. Cas-tea,” she struggled, “Cas!” she squealed. “Cas? Okay, Cas it is then. Good idea, Mari because Castiel is a mouthful, huh?” From his spot, Castiel could see blonde curls bouncing as Mari nodded her head. 

“Bye, Dean,” Castiel smiled. 

“Tomorrow at five, right?”

“I recall saying six.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not very patient, so,” Castiel laughed at Dean’s response and nodded. 

“Alright, fine. Five it is then. Bye Dean,” he said again. 

“Bye, Cas,” and even though Castiel was a good distance away, he could hear the smile in Dean’s voice. “Bye, Cas!” Mari’s voice piped up. Castiel thought if he smiled any wider, his face would break in half. He ended the call and started walking towards his picnic area. Meg and Gabriel and Ana would be wondering what took him so long, but Castiel’s mind was elsewhere. 

It wasn’t until he was surrounded by his friends, and had received a couple of knowing looks from Meg and Gabriel that he realized he couldn’t wait till tomorrow. 

“Hello?” Dean’s deep voice answered on the other line. 

“Dean. Hi, it’s me. The very pretty man. I was just wondering what you were doing right at this very moment…”


End file.
